going_into_the_darkfandomcom-20200215-history
Risen
Risen is the 2nd episode in the series. Plot synopsis The police investigate Veronica's murder, including questioning all her friends and enemies at her school. Ace worries about Charlie being able to keep his secret while he becomes suspicious that she has her own secrets to hide and is using his as a cover. Dylan continues to pine for Charlie, but worries that Ace and Charlie might already be happening behind his back. Ace finally discovers what Charlie is hiding, while he sees her bring back an old friend. Appearances * Charlotte Walker * Dylan Everhart * Ace Martinez * Samuel Walker * Skylar Merritt * Rose Sinclair * Daniel Hinsdale * Lucas Grey * Scareltt Grey * Melissa Everhart * Joseph Everhart * Finn Walker * Carrie Everhart * Camden Dash * Mason Everhart * Maximus Walker * Lucinda Brentwood * Jessica Walker * Pamela Grey * Tessa Ronchester * Veronica Shaw - body * Trevor * Patrick Wilson * Eric Nelson * Kimberly Palmer * Asher Morgan * Sydney - vision * Darcy Everhart * Elena Martinez * Grant Butler * Gertrude Brentwood - voice About Act One At the police station, Finn walks up to Joe and tells him about Veronica's case then says she was a friend of his nieces, Charlie. He then says what he suggests happened, and they discuss it then head to the crime scene, after Finn says some of her organs were missing as well. At the Everhart house, Dylan comes downstairs and Melissa told him a dead body was found, but who it was wasn't released. Dylan says Ace got a car from his dad as an excuse to stay away longer and he goes out to meet him. At the Walker manor, Charlie goes into the kitchen where Max, Sam, and Lucy are. Lucy asks where Charlie's sister is and she says dead, to which Lucy says her other sister. Sam makes a comment about people stealing things, which makes Lucy ask Charlie what it's about and a discussion on Taylor begins. Sam says Taylor is trying to steal cheer captain from Charlie and Charlie's trying to steal Luke from Taylor. Charlie gets angry saying she doesn't want Luke and she did nothing to Taylor. Charlie makes another comment about her having dead sisters and Jessica walks in saying they're not dead. Charlie leaves. Lucy says it's a rebel stage and she just misses Liz and Mattie. Sam makes a comment about everyone thinking she's the golden girl. Dylan and Ace talk about their parents and the bad things happening to them, in the car. Ace thinks Dylan is psychic as he guessed two things that came true. Dylan thinks he's crazy and sarcastically says Ace is a werewolf, to which Ace says he wouldn't go that far. At the Grey mansion, Luke watches Charlie walking from his window, as he smokes weed. Scarlett walks in and Luke gives her a bud. Scar tells him to give up the whole golden boy act, he's just as screwed up as her. Luke says she's the only one who knows and it's gonna stay that way. Scar mentions Grant Butler wanting Luke to be his selling partner, and Luke says he'll just get busted. Scar realizes he's spying on Charlie and tries to get him to admit he would prefer Charlie over Taylor. Scar says he can finally blow over the whole nice guy act and he says maybe it's not an act and she says only Charlie is that nice. Luke says he doesn't want to hurt Taylor and Charlie probably would care if she found out he smoked because she expects more from him then she does from Scarlett. Scarlett asks what Veronica always says about people having secrets and Luke says 'Every rose has it's thorns. Scarlett says golden girl probably has just as many secrets as golden boy then she goes onto his phone. She sees Luke's contact for Veronica is 'stuck up bitch' and says she sent him a text on the night of the party that he hasn't seen. Scar thinks the text looks like 'help me' but Luke dismisses it. Scar gets them to put away the joints and Pamela walks in, saying it's time for school. Scar says the floor board creaks when someone comes up the stairs, she knows because she only smokes in his room as she doesn't want her room to smell. Act Two In the Shaw backyard, the police investigate the scene. Veronica's body is put in a body bag. Finn and Joe watch, sad. Joe meets the new officer, Camden Dash, who tells them details about the case. Joe rules it an animal attack and sets a curfew for the town. Finn said they still gotta question the kids at the school. At school, everyone is hungover. Ace is sore and Dylan makes a joke about him hanging out with a girl instead of going to the party. They talk about the girl they found and how rumors say she was drained of blood and organs were missing. Dylan doubts it as no one knows who she even is but says humans don't kill that way and suggest vampires. He says Ace is always talking about weird stuff going on but Ace says he was joking. Tessa walks down the hall, hungover. The phones of all three of them ding as a video pops up. The guys watch it and it's the video of Tessa drinking and having fun. When she lifts her shirt, Dylan turns the video off. Tessa looks destroyed and they feel bad for her. She storms off and the boys follow, knowing she's going to find who did this. Outside, Charlie, Rose, Sky, Sam, Patrick, and Luke sit together on the grass. Charlie is worried about Veronica. Patrick suggests she left town because of the video and the group has to tell Charlie about the video of Tessa, that she didn't know about. Charlie mentions the text from Veronica and shows the group. Luke suggests she's on an adventure with Liam as he isn't answering either. Sky asks the others if she thinks Veronica was sleeping with the assistant coach. Patrick suggests it's Charlie, to which Charlie strongly disagrees to. Eric Nelson, the assistant coach, walks along. They greet each other and he leaves. Tessa goes to them, looking for Veronica angrily. Ace and Dylan follows to the group. Rose said she acted along, so don't yell at them, Charlie suggested Liam was in on it. They all go to class. Tessas girlfriend walks in and kisses her. Asher Morgan, the new teacher, walks in. He starts a lesson on vampires. Dylan has visions of Ace, Charlie, a vampire, and a blonde girl, Sydney, and runs out of the room holding his head. Ace goes after him. Dylan goes into the bathroom and smashes the mirror with his fist after seeing a vampire. Ace runs in and sees Dylan standing there with blood dripping from his hand, both of them worried. Act Three Dylan sits in his room as Ace texts him, telling him not to hurt himself. Dylan shatters his phone accidentally and starts hearing things. Melissa walks him and tells him to quiet, the baby is sleeping. She asks him if he's going crazy, and he says he's perfectly fine. She tells him to say goodbye if he's gonna kill himself, he says he will. She walks out and he sees a vision of his father telling his mother she's schizophrenic. He goes to his computer and searches it up. He then types up Vampire, then a vision of Charlie who guides him to type in 'aswang'. He looks through the searches, frightened. Charlie goes over to Ace's house and Elena lets her go to his room. Ace and Charlie talk about Dylan and what happened at school. She asks him if he bit Dylan and he's becoming a werewolf, Ace said he didn't. Charlie said there was a point on the night of the full moon where she wasn't with either one of them and he could have bit him as a wolf but Ace is sure he didn't bite anyone, as there was no blood. Ace then turns it around and starts questioning her about what she is as she couldn't have survived him if she was human. Ace yells at her angrily when Dylan walks in on a situation that's not what it looks like. He runs out and Ace goes after him, Charlie leaves. Next is at school, where Dylan is jealous of what's going on with Charlie and Ace, but Ace tries to tell him nothing is going on. Ash comes in and asks Dylan about him running out of class, and Dylan has an excuse about needing pain medication after cutting his arm the other day. Dylan asks Ash about the aswang creature. Ash tells the class that the creature looks like a regular human until they change into an animal form to feed off of humans in the night. Ace and Dylan start to think about what he's saying and how it could have been this creature that killed the girl. Everyone's phones beep and it's discovered who the body was, Veronica. Her friends look sad. Act Four At school, some of the students sit in the office, waiting to be questioned. This includes Sam, Luke, Charlie, Sky, Patrick, Rose, Ace, Dylan, Melissa, Scarlett, Tessa, and Kim. They talk about the details that are online. Tessa has a fit about Veronica deserving to die, to which Rose argues with her about, trying to attack her but being stopped by Patrick. Finn and Joe walk in and ask Tessa to come speak to them. Rose tells her to prove she didn't kill Veronica. Finn questions her about past troubles with the law and she says she didn't do anything wrong. They talk about the video and Tessa says everyone knows Veronica posted it but that can't be a motive because she saw it after Veronica died. She says she was too drunk to kill anyone and if not liking her is a motive, their gonna have to question everyone in town. Dylan is next and he is nervous that they think he killed Veronica and he rambles, Joe says he does that a lot. Joe says Dylan isn't strong enough to kill anyone, which kinda offends him. Ace is next, and they question him about denying Veronica advances and defending Tessa, to which Ace said he's not Tessa's friend and he doesn't like her, because she likes girls. Next is Kim, and she says that Veronica had it out for anyone who didn't fit into her perfect life, so there's a long list of people who hated her. She suggests they look into to her friends, they had to put up with her everyday and couldn't avoid her. Scarlett is next, she says Veronica was a bitch but if she killed anyone, it would be Taylor. Next is Melissa, Finn asks Joe to step out and Melissa admits she went to the party but she and Scarlett walked home early. Finn questions if they bonded with a mutual hate for Veronica and Mel said it was for Taylor and Patrick. Patrick is next, they question if he killed her after being denied, he asked if they were testing him to see if he was psycho, he pays attention in class. Finn says he's smarter then people say and Patrick asks if someone said he was dumb, and Finn says he has an anger issue, having punched a student last year. Patrick says it may seem weird, but a guy like him cares about his friends plus he never hit on Veronica because she only liked older guys. Next is Eric, who claims he has never been in relations with a student as he wouldn't risk his job or reputation, not for any girl let alone a 16 year old one. Next is Rose, who's crying and angry at any accusation that she killed her friend. Finn mentions that they argue and compete a lot, to which Rose says friends fight. Rose says that she isn't stronger than Veronica so she couldn't beat her in a fight, that's why Veronica was her base in cheerleading. Sky is next, and they question her about cheerleading and how she was one of the only girls who could be Veronica's base. She says she was a bit bigger when she tried out but Veronica helped her lose the weight. Plus if she wanted her dead, she could let her drop instead of catching her but she had a perfect record of always catching Veronica. Finn said she doesn't seem sad and Sky says people grieve in different ways. Finn asks if she was close to Veronica and her other friends. Sky said she's closest to Charlie. Finn asked if Charlie and Veronica being friends made her jealous so she snapped, and Sky said Charlie wouldn't choose Veronica over her as Veronica has a way of getting on peoples nerves and Charlie didn't like the way she treated people. Charlie is next, she said she doesn't know if she can handle losing anyone else after everyone she's already lost. Finn acts sweet, and Joe questions him about being too nice to be the bad cop and Finn says Charlie's been through a lot. Charlie asks if it's possible that Liz and Mattie were taken or dead instead of running away. Joe said if that's true, then this isn't gonna be a one kill case. Next is Sam, who acts very cool and collected about it but tells them of a story when he fell in lacrosse and hurt his arm, he fainted over all the blood and can't handle any sight of blood since. Luke is next, who says they should think of a better motive than him having had enough of Veronica, if they're gonna accuse the mayors son of murder. Luke acts sly and Finn questions him about Charlie and Taylor, to which Luke is confused about but Joe stops the conversation saying it isn't time to play papa bear. Last is Ash, but he says he never even heard of Veronica until she was found dead. They question him about myths and Ash talks about these things being real and that maybe what killed Veronica was something unthinkable. The officers ignore that suggestion. Everyone questioned then says they didn't kill Veronica Shaw, one by one. Finn and Joe decide to just rule is an animal attack for now but they'll keep their eye out for evidence. Act Five Rose, Sky, Sam, and Charlie listen to the radio as they talk about Veronica. In the alleyway, Tessa, Kim and Grant sit, smoking, listening to the radio continue talking about Veronica. Luke and Scarlett sit in Luke's room listening to the report. Pamela walks in and asks if they knew her, and Scar said as the bitch across the street. Melissa, Ace and Dylan listen to it in Dylan's room. Mel said it's awful then she leaves to go call Scarlett. Ace tells Dylan again that nothing happened with Charlie and Dylan believes him. Ace asks if Dylan told the cops he didn't see anything and Dylan says yes. Ace mentions a wolf but Dylan is confused. Dylan says he went, talked to some people including Charlie, then went home. Dylan leaves and Ace is suspicious. Charlie walks along the sidewalk and Dylan catches up. Charlie says she could really use him humor so Dylan tells her a joke and she laughs. She asks him why he ran out of Ace's house and Dylan said he thought he had don't something to him but it was a misunderstanding. Charlie asks what Ace thinks of her and Dylan asks if she likes him, to which she says no, she just thinks Ace dislikes her and doesn't trust her. Dylan tells her that Ace talked about Dylan seeing a wolf that night, but he didn't. Dylan mentions that he told Ace they talked but he doesn't remember anything else, Charlie looks nervous at Dylan telling Ace this, and she tells him she has somewhere to be. She promises she won't be out past curfew, she hugs him and thanks him for caring and she runs off. Charlie goes to the graveyard and sits beside a grave, talking to it, apologizing. It's Gertrude Brentwood, her grandmothers grave. She talks about the new boy knowing her secret, or thinking he knows. She says she failed her and Gertrude speaks to her, saying even the perfect witches screw up sometimes. She says she loves her and she knows what she has to do. Charlie then gets up and walks, determined. Ace runs along the road. Charlie gets a phone call from Luke. He asks how she is and she tells him he should check on his girlfriend and Luke says Veronica and Taylor weren't exactly best friends. Luke tells Charlie Veronica sent him the same text she sent Charlie. He says Scar thought Veronica was saying help me but he never thought about it. She said it's not their fault, they couldn't have done anything. She says she'll talk to him tomorrow and she hangs up. Charlie opens a tomb with a Latin phrase then she goes inside. Ace runs by and sees her. He follows, peaking inside the tomb, watching her. Charlie opens a coffin inside the tomb, with another Latin word. She puts her hands over him and waits as light shines out of her hands. Ace watches, surprised. The sleeping man wakes up and speeds out of the tomb, vampire fast. Charlie stumbles into the shadows. The man is Daniel Hinsdale. When he's about to attack Charlie, she stops him and says his name, and Daniel realizes it's Charlie and says her name. She says she's back and he smiles. Ace looks shocked. Notes & trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}